This invention relates generally to coin operated gaming machines, also known as slot machines, and in particular to a coin operated gaming machine wherein a coin input device, a start lever, a plurality of switches, a plurality of displays and a coin hopper are provided. It is possible through the coin input device and by the activation of the start lever to initiate a sequence of mechanical and/or electrical actions (tasks), including random events, such that a plurality of colors or symbols are indicated at said plurality of displays. It is also possible to predefine a plurality of geometric patterns, of said plurality of colors or symbols, as winning plays in order to control said machine to payout coins or tokens from said coin hopper.
Various coin operated gaming machines are known wherein a plurality of symbols is provided on the periphery of a plurality of rotating reels. The reels are randomly stopped and a win decision is made based on the combination of symbols stopping on a single line, or a plurality of winning lines. Electronic coin operated machines are also known wherein a micro-processor is used to control the functions performed by the machine and a video display is being provided to depict the action of the rotating reels. Since these machines are based on the same rotating reels concept, which has not changed in many years, it is one object of this invention to provide a totally different method to control the actions of coin operated gaming machines and to, also, provide a plurality of new displays and features.
It is another object of this invention to provide a coin operated gaming machine, which allows the player to place a bet on a specific color or symbol or on a plurality of colors or images.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a coin operated gaming machine, which includes a mechanism to control the probability of occurrence of winning combinations of colors or symbols. Such mechanism will enable the operator of the machine to vary the payout rate, namely, the ratio of the number of coins to be paid out to the whole number of coins spent for games.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a coin operated gaming machine that utilizes cyclical control, which automatically adjusts said probability of occurrence of winning combinations based on the actual payout rate for the machine.
It is also another object of this invention to provide a coin operated gaming machine that affords the player, upon the deposit of one or a plurality of additional coins, a plurality of chances to activate a plurality of switches that are associated with the playing positions in order to enhance the player's chances of winning.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a coin operated gaming machine that provides the player with a mechanism to prematurely terminate a game, and base any winning combinations on the display that results from said premature termination of the game.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a variety of visual and audible signals for the enjoyment of this coin operated gaming machine.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a coin-operated machine, which includes a “JACK POT” prize. The amount of this prize progressively increases as the number of deposited coins, over time, increases without winning the prize.